


Meaningless wishes

by orphan_account



Category: Small Problem (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, Love Poems, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "My emotions run deep, deep insideEven though there was never reason to hide.Until there was, and I kept emotionless,Watching from afar, speechless.Just wishing I wouldn't seeWhat my eyes witnessed today.My friend, you don't and can't love me,And someone is taking you away."
Relationships: Aaron/Dylan, Aaron/Krish (implied)





	Meaningless wishes

**Author's Note:**

> My first Small Problem fic, yay!
> 
> Many thanks to Lucazu for creating this and for allowing me to write about it. I absolutely ship Dylan and Aaron together, so I thought: why not? Then the ideas started coming and the rest is history.
> 
> Although I didn't name the boy, he is Dylan, and the friend he is in love with is Aaron. This is set just after the amusement park date, where Dylan first saw Krish and Aaron together. 
> 
> This is not beta'ed and English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any typos. Any suggestions are really welcome!
> 
> Hope you like it!

From above so high,

The stars watch the night.

They observe the little creatures,

So many emotions on their features!

One catches their eyes.

It's a boy, his face never supplies

What goes within. But his heart?

So full of anger, of regret, it seems.

They try to understand his thoughts.

Why so sad? It ache, it pains... A lot.

They ask themselves, why? Unable to feel

The hurt of a love that be true never will.

The boy looks up and the stars gasp.

He closes his eyes, his hands he clasps,

And preparing himself with all his might,

He prays for the lights he sees tonight.

"Please make the pain go away",

His mind clearly on display.

The stars feel the suffering of loving a friend

And how he fervently wishes it would finally end.

"My emotions run deep, deep inside

Even though there was never reason to hide.

Until there was, and I kept emotionless,

Watching from afar, speechless.

Just wishing I wouldn't see

What my eyes witnessed today.

My friend, you don't and can't love me,

And someone is taking you away.

So please, stars, please

I'm down on my knees

And I ask, and I beg

Just make me forget."

The stars finally understand

And they can feel his emotions so clear

But they can't grant his demand

To make this love, a great love, disappear.

So the boy continues looking up,

The stars keep looking down,

The pain never lets up,

They wonder, what will he do now?

...

Who could really tell

What goes inside a heart

That was doomed to suffer

Right from the start?

**Author's Note:**

> A bit extreme, I know, but I couldn't resist a good poetry angst! <3


End file.
